Crystal of Glass
This fan fiction takes place in Pyrrhia of the Powered with the main character being RavenStrike. Characters RavenStrike: '''a young Nightwing dragoness with the ability to become a raven. She has a pet raven named Ojutai. Chapter One: Dragoness of Ravens Ravenstrike flew in the sky moving her wings slightly and breathing in the cool morning air. She loved being in raven form. When she was like that she could be alone and could think something that she never could seem to get time to do with her two pretty much shadows Darkjewel and MacawWing. While Darkjewel would give her personal space her twin, MacawWing seemed to never be able to leave anyone alone. It did not matter if she told them to leave her alone for a while or if she randomly turned into a raven and joined a flock of ravens her bright green eyes gave her away. And the fact that Ojutai, her telepathic pet raven was always following her but she was fine with this followed because he knew when to stay quiet. She suddenly heard the voices of her friends, well technically the dragons who claimed hthat she was their friend. She could tell almost immediately that it was them due to the weird lighting of the sky around them. She looked at them and decided she might as well go over to them, she took dragon form and flow over to them with Ojutai in close pursuit. ”Hello,” MacawWing yelled flying towards her as his wings changed to a rosy pink then became splattered with gold. “Hello“ she said quietly flapping her black wings carefully. This was always weird seeing how happy and excited this dragon was even though he was always this way. ”Guess what we found,” he said excitedly not seeming to notice her worry or the fact that his bright aura was starting to bug her eyes though his twin Darkjewel obviously noticed and flew over to them in order to cancel it out. '''”Greetings again,” '''Ojutai greeted when he reached them spreading his little raven wings and landing on her shoulder. He had quite impressive manners for a raven, RavenStrike had to admit that though there was no way she was telling him that. ”You are aware of the fact that I can sense what you say in your mind due to our bond,” '''he said fluffing his feathers out proudly. “Is Ojutai talking in everyone’s heads again or have I just gone crazy,” asked Darkjewel though she already knew the answer. ”Raven are you going to guess,” asked MacawWing excitedly. ”What did you find,” she asked deciding to ignore the fact that Ojutai was currently trying to give her spiritual guidance. ”I found two dragons who were walking around and they had powers,” he said excitedly pulling RavenStrike with him and forcing Ojutai to fly himself to keep himself from flying. (This Chapter is continued in the The Serpent and The Freezing Heart Chapter two.) Chapter Two: Gold, Jewels and Crystals ”That was terrible,” MacawWing said sadly, he was not a fan of anyone dying. RavenStrike looked at him feeling kind of bad and she suddenly remembered a cave that she had seen, “Hey do you want to go exploring,” she offered. ”Sure,” he said excitedly though his eyes still looked sad. “Do you want to see this cool cave I found,” he asked her. ”Of course, lead the way,”RavenStrike said gesturing for Darkjewel to come over. MacawWing flew for a while then abruptly dived down to the beach and began walking into a dark yawning cave though it became brighter as he walked in. ”Here it is,“ he said running into the cave quickly forcing the two to run as well in order to follow him. Her went through winding caverns staring at things for a few seconds before taking off again. Until he came upon a stone door carved deeply with spiraling symbols. They all stared at it in awe. “What is this,” Darkjewel asked curiously. ”I have no idea,” RavenStrike said amazed as MacawWing opened the door to reveal a room made of gold with mirrors hanging in it and gold and gemstones littering the floor. Then there was a pedestal with a large red crystal on top of it. ”Wow,”MacawWing said looking at in. Then he grabbed the crystal... Chapter Three: Unleash MacawWing stared in awe, around him colors flashed like a prism and kept comig more frequently. Then he heard it, the voice of a male dragon that seemed to dominate the room, “thank you fools,” it said in an echoey voice. Then he saw it a ghost coming out of the crystal and taking them form of a Rainwing. Then the Rainwing ran up to a mirror and disappeared before reappearing behind them and landing on his sister. He saw RavenStrike turn into a bird and take into the air with Ojutia and his sister pushing the Rainwing off her and then everything went black. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing)